


The Babysitter [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: While the Cap's away podfics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In a world where Zemo failed to reveal the secret of December 16, 1991, Steve, Bucky, and Tony enjoy a complicated polyamorous relationship. When Cap’s not around, the animal magnetism between Tony and Bucky proves hard to resist.With Cap off playing Nomad, it falls to Tony to look after their boyfriend. So when the angst of traumatic memories tries to suck Bucky back in, Tony is there to pull him out. But can his attraction to Bucky overcome his jealousy of him? And how does Bucky really feel about Tony?This takes place in the Kick Drum Heart universe, but after the fics in A Different Start and the Sing, Sing, Sing series.





	The Babysitter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846236) by [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky). 



**Title:** The Babysitter

 **Fandom:** Avengers

 **Author:** The Little MerBucky

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Bucky/Tony

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 1:45:06

**Summary:**

In a world where Zemo failed to reveal the secret of December 16, 1991, Steve, Bucky, and Tony enjoy a complicated polyamorous relationship. When Cap’s not around, the animal magnetism between Tony and Bucky proves hard to resist.   
With Cap off playing Nomad, it falls to Tony to look after their boyfriend. So when the angst of traumatic memories tries to suck Bucky back in, Tony is there to pull him out. But can his attraction to Bucky overcome his jealousy of him? And how does Bucky really feel about Tony?   
This takes place in the Kick Drum Heart universe, but after the fics in A Different Start and the Sing, Sing, Sing series.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846236)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The_Babysitter.mp3)


End file.
